


School Fight

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Peter, Peter Needs a Hug, Protective Pepper Potts, School Fight, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Tony never imagined that he would be called to pick up Peter from school for fighting and he's determined to get to the bottom of it.





	School Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for all your wonderful support!
> 
> Sorry for the slow update! I've been a away and I have only just had the chance to get some writing done.
> 
> This prompt is from Anonygma on AO3: Peter getting into a fight in school (I personally don't see him instigating it but whether if he does or not is up to you ^^) and Tony Dad interrupting it and calming Peter down?
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy!

 

“Tony?”

Tony looked up from where he was working on his Ironman suit and watched as his fiancé crossed the garage with a worried look on her face. He hated that look on her and it usually had something to do with his antics. He quickly wracked his brain for his recent activities but couldn’t think of a single thing that would cause that look.

“Pep? Everything okay?”

Pepper sighed. “Peter’s school called.”

“Peter’s school…? What? Is he okay?” Tony quickly got to his feet.

“He got into a fight.”

Tony paused, blinking dumbly.

“Yeah,” Pepper said slowly. “They tried to get a hold of May but she’s at work and she said for the school to call you. We need to go pick him up.”

“Peter got in a fight?” Tony squinted.

“We can find out what happened when we get to the school,” Pepper said. “You need to change.”

“Yeah. Yeah, let’s go,” Tony said, quickly abandoning his suit and following his fiancé out of the garage to go pick up his kid.

* * *

 

Tony was so nervous his palms were sweating. As Happy drove them through Queens he couldn’t stop going over the fact that Peter, _Peter Parker_ , was in a fight. The more he thought about it the more it didn’t make sense.

“Stop over analyzing,” Pepper commanded softly. “Let Peter explain what happened.”

Happy pulled up at the front of the school and Tony cleared his throat. “Here we go,” he said and jumped out of the car.

The receptionist was waiting for him just inside the doors and with a blush on her cheeks she took him to the principal’s office. Before they even stepped in Tony knew that Peter was aware that he was here. Squaring his shoulders, he nodded to the principle and stood behind Peter, resting his hand lightly on the boys’ shoulders.

“Uh- Mr Stark,” The principle stuttered before composing himself. “Thank you for coming.”

“Yeah, about that,” Tony said, giving Peter’s shoulder a squeeze. “Why exactly am I here?”

“We were in a fight,” Peter answered the question. “I’m sorry.”

Tony looked at the other boy and didn’t recognize the kid. He also didn’t see any bruises or marks on the kid either.

“Peter is correct,” the principle said.

“What was the fight about?” Tony asked Peter, trying to catch the kid’s eyes but Peter refused to look at him. He moved around the chair until he could squat down by Peter’s knees. He placed his hand on Peter’s knee and gave it a squeeze to encourage his kid to look at him. “Peter? Hey, can you look at me?”

Very slowly and shifting hesitantly in his seat, Peter lifted his head.

“I’m sorry,” Peter whispered.

Tony clenched his teeth as he took in the black swelling that was spreading across Peter’s eye and cheek and the split lip that was clotted with blood.

“Unfortunately, both boys will be suspended for a week,” the principle said.

Tony jumped to his feet and whirled around, shielding Peter from the principles gaze. “Suspended? Peter looks like a panda right now while this kid hasn’t a scratch on him.”

“While that may be the case,” The principle said. “Peter made the first move by pushing Thomas.”

Tony opened his mouth to argue but Peter’s hand slipped into his and squeezed.

“It’s okay, dad. I’ll accept the punishment. I’m sorry, Thomas. Sorry, sir.”

“Are we done?” Tony said through clenched teeth. Before the principle had finished saying yes Tony was helping up Peter out of his chair and out of the school.

* * *

 

Peter could feel the anger coming off Tony in waves and he swallowed but didn’t say a word as Tony led him to the car.

Happy was waiting, opening the door and not saying a word as Peter slid into the back seat.

“Peter! You’re eye!”

Peter hadn’t noticed Pepper already in the back seat and his stared at her wide eyed as she cupped his face gently, hissing with sympathy pain as she examined him.

Tony and Happy hopped in the front, slamming the doors shut as he did.

“Happy, is there a first aid kit in the car?”

“Tony already text me to grab it,” Happy said, handing it over to Pepper. He started the car and merged into the traffic.

“Are you okay?” Pepper asked as she rummaged through the first aid kit. “Are you in a lot of pain? Does aspirin work for you?”

“I’m okay,” Peter said quietly as he looked at the back of Tony’s head where he was staring resolutely out the front window.

“Pete, look at me for a sec,” Pepper said and Peter dragged his gaze from Tony and allowed Pepper to fuss over him.

The car ride was only filled by Pepper’s worried tittering and Peter continued to curl in on himself. He knew Tony was disappointed in him. He sniffed, tears welling up in his eyes he desperately tried not to let fall.

“Pete, come with me,” Tony said when Happy stopped the car in front of his house.

Peter nodded silently and slipped out of the car. He followed Tony into the house, briefly acknowledging Pepper’s shoulder squeeze as he passed her. He wiped his eyes on his jumper sleeve as Tony led him down to the garage, asking FRIDAY to seal them in.

“Take a seat.” Peter did as he was told. He kept his head down as he heard Tony moving about.

“Hey, look at me,” Tony said softly.

Peter sniffed and lifted his head. “I’m sorry.”

“Whoa, whoa, hey no apologies. Peter, I know you didn’t do this,” Tony said. “I’m not mad at you, in anyway. You could have easily stopped that kid. I want to know why you didn’t.”

Peter sniffed and he couldn’t stop the tears. _Tony wasn’t mad_.

“Thomas, he was just, saying shit and being a bully and I was ignoring him like I knew you would want me to and he just,” Peter rambled, sniffing every second word. He hiccupped, shoulder shaking. “He said stuff about Aunt May and…and my parents.”

Tony tried to reign his anger in. Now was not the time to loose control.

“I just, I pushed him. I know I shouldn’t have but he was in my face and I just wanted him to leave me alone and then he started hitting me and I…I was worried about my strength. I didn’t want to hurt him.”

Tony sighed, stepping close to Peter and kissing his forehead. “You are…you are too good for this world, Peter.”

Peter sniffed, shaking his head.

Tony quickly stopped the movement by cupping his cheeks. “I mean, kid. I am so proud that I can call you my son.”

“You are?” Peter sniffed.

“Yes. I am,” Tony smiled. “I’m really proud of how you handled the situation. You didn’t deserve this punishment and I promise I’ll speak to Aunt May about this so don’t worry about that.”

Peter nodded, his tears finally stopping. “I’m sorry.”

“No more apologies,” Tony said. “I’m so proud of you.”

“I want to be better, for you,” Peter said quietly. The breath left Tony and he swallowed thickly. “You are kid. Don’t ever doubt that.” He hugged Peter tightly, closing his eyes as his son snuggled into his chest. “Love you dad.”

“Love you too, kid.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> If you have any prompts please feel free to send them through! 
> 
> Happy reading :)


End file.
